


That Damn Mountain

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red thinks Green's the best boyfriend ever and decides it's his turn to climb down a mountain to visit Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was, 'can i get originalshipping please?'

Green climbed Mt Silver regularly because he was such a great boyfriend. Red didn't gloat (unless it was silent gloating after winning a battle and that didn't count), but he did occasionally inform Pika that he had the best boyfriend of all time. Pika always looked sceptical, but Pika was jealous and didn't understand the depth of their epic romance.

Red never talked like this, of course. That would be totally gay. He just thought it all and waited eagerly for Green's visits. Green talked enough for them both anyway.

For some reason, Green seemed to have a problem with Red staying up on Mt Silver all the time. He said it was dangerous, but it was only dangerous if you didn't look after your pokémon or stumbled into Moltres' chamber when it was in a bad mood. He also said something about the cold, which was silly, because Red had Char and Lax and also the hot springs that ran through the mountain. Plus the snow was pretty. It probably had something to do with Green loving creature comforts and Red just loving creatures.

Because he wanted to be a good boyfriend like Green, Red decided to come down from Mt Silver to surprise Green on Valentine's Day.

Unfortunately, after he had come down and was loathing the twenty degree heat in Viridian, Red found out from Green's head 'minion' at the gym that Green wasn't there. He ran down to Pallet, but all he got there was a lecture from Professor Oak about his PokéDex. When he went to ask Daisy, all Red got was offers to have his pokémon massaged.

Red thought for a moment and recalled something Green said about Cinnabar being actually interesting now that it was a hunk of volcanic mess. He sent out Ras and surfed over, but there was nobody there except a Nurse Joy.

Unfortunately, all that this added up to was Red just not being a romantic like Green. Green was flighty, but Red could stay in the same place for months and years without getting bored. It looked like Red was just going to have to go home to his cave and wait for Green to turn up when he felt like it.

When he was back in Viridian, Red received a call. The screen of the latest high-tech phone Green'd bought him showed a very worried and very cold looking Green who demanded, "Hey, where the hell are — wait, are you in Viridian?"

Red nodded.

"…sonuvabitch!"

Green hung up.

Half an hour later, Green jumped down from the back of his pigeot and pulled Red into a hug. "I thought you fell down that damn mountain or something, you idiot! The hell were you thinking?"

"Wanted to see you," Red replied.

Green groaned and buried his face in Red's shoulder. "Just move in with me already."

"Okay."

Red liked the snow, the mountain and the hot spring, but he liked Green more so there was no contest.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about ten minutes.


End file.
